


Even Ants

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Even ants have families...





	Even Ants

"What were you doing over by the barn?" Chris asked curiously.

"Helpin' an ant."

Chris blinked. "Helping an ant do what?" 

"Helpin' him go home," Vin answered. "He was goin' in circles, so I carried him over to th' big ant pile." He looked up at his father. "He's jist an ant, but it ain't right fer him t' be lost an' missin' his fam'ly, Dad."

"You're right, son," Chris said, swallowing hard. "I'm glad you helped him get home."

"He looked back at me t' say thank you." 

Chris lifted his son into his arms. "I'm sure he did."


End file.
